Mix
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Recopilación de canciones hechas una historia songfic
1. Mi fantasia

Mi fantasía

Flash back

Kagome: Achu, achu  
Inuyasha: Ponte esto o te vas a resfriar( ofreciéndole su ahori rojo )  
Kagome: Achu, achu  
Inuyasha: No me digas que ya te enfermaste  
Kagome: Inuyasha, no lo pasa es que alguien está hablando de mi persona, achu  
Inuyasha: Pequeña ingenua ¿Quién puede estar hablando de ti?( poniendo la mano en la frete de ella y luego en la suya) parece que no tienes fiebre  
Kagome: Te agradezco tanto que te preocupes por mi (recargándose en él)

Fin flash back

Eso era lo que melancólicamente recordaba inuyasha, hacía poco menos de dos años que, kagome, la mujer de su vida se había esfumado de su lado

**No sabes que **

**Desde hace tiempo**

**Eres mi tormento**

**Te has convertido**

**En casi mi alimento **

**Una necesidad para vivir**

No había día, tiempo ni lugar en el que no pensara en ella, su vos, su sonrisa, su todo. Le era difícil pasar un día más sin ella

**No sabes **

**Lo que has **

**Despertado en **

**Mis sentimientos**

**Que te encuentro **

**En cada pensamiento **

**Eso me hace **

**Realmente feliz**

Recordando todas y cada una de las cosas que vivieron juntos

Flash back

Kagome: Inuyasha (corre con lágrimas en los ojos y sujetando el ahori rojo entre sus manos) que alegría, ¿No te lastimaste?, ¿Estas bien?  
Inuyasha: Kagome, discúlpame por haberte preocupado hoy  
Kagome: En serio inuyasha en verdad te sientes bien  
Inuyasha: Si (abrazándola para calmarla)  
Fin flash back

Flash back

Kagome: Inuyasha (con lágrimas en los ojos)  
Al verse cara a cara se dan un tierno abrazo, se separan para verse a los ojos y se besan tierna y apasionadamente...  
Inuyasha: Kagome  
Kagome: Inuyasha, quería verte

Fin flash back

Como podría olvidar su primer beso con kagome, simplemente no podía sacársela de la cabeza

**Todo es tan hermoso**

**Sobre todo cuando**

**Te tengo a mi lado**

**Y tu ni siquiera lo has notado **

**Que me enamoro **

**Más y más de ti**

Rogando, anhelando que el poso volviera a funcionar trayendo de vuelta a kagome

**Y te he besado sin aun besarte**

**Y te he tocado sin aun tocarte**

**Y se desvanecen mis sueños al aire**

**Porque todo lo hace mi imaginación**

Para no pasar otra noche en vela, soñando verla otra vez, decirle todo lo que la ama, asarla su compañera y hacerla suya , solo suya una y otra vez.

**Y te he buscado siempre al acostarme**

**Y te he amado sin aun amarte**

**Pero solo logro que llegue a encontrarme**

**Con la fantasía que hace mi ilusión**

Mientras tanto 500 años en el futuro, una joven de pelo azabache, tumbada en su cama boca bajo, pensaba si algún día podría volver a ver a su amado inuyasha, recordando todo lo que isieron juntos, como podría olvidar la primera vez que lo vio

**Todo es tan hermoso**

**Sobre todo cuando**

**Te tengo a mi lado **

**Y tu ni siquiera lo has notado **

**Que me enamoro**

**Más y más de ti**

Flash back

Inuyasha: Vamos kikyo acaba con ella de un solo golpe igual que lo hiciste conmigo  
Kagome: ¡¿Por qué me llamas kikyo?!, mi nombre es kagome ka-go-me

Fin flash back

**Y te he besado sin aun besarte **

**Y te he tocado sin aun tocarte**

**Y se desvanecen mis sueños al aire **

**Porque todo lo hace mi imaginación**

Lo único que ella más deseaba era que el poso volviera a funcionar permitiéndole ver a inuyasha, esta vez para siempre, y quedarse a vivir con , y tal vez casarse con él

**Y te he buscado siempre al acostarme**

**Y te he amado sin aun amarte**

**Pero solo logro que llegue a encontrarme**

**Con la fantasía que hace mi ilusión**


	2. Entra en mi vida

Entra en mi vida

Inuyasha guiado por su agudo olfato se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el poso, captando más de cerca ese adictivo aroma, al llegar surge su duda ¿Será ella es solo mi imaginación?, con temor estira su mano hacia la oscura profundidad del pozo, de inmediato siente como una pequeña mano se aferra de la suya, haciendo el apretón más fuerte estira su mano de regreso hacia el viendo como alguien ha atravesado el poso, de inmediato busca la cara de esa persona cuyo olor le es demasiado familiar, hasta que se topa con un par de ojos color chocolate sabiendo muy bien a quien pertenecen, a su kagome, recordando la primera vez en que se fijó de cerca en esos ojos

Flash Back

Inuyasha: Vamos kikyo acaba con ella de un solo golpe como lo hiciste conmigo  
Kagome: Porque me llamas kikyo, mi nombre es kagome ka-go-me

Fin Flash Back

Esa fue la primera vez en que los vio de cerca, y en ese instante se sintió débil ante ella

**Buenas noches**

**Mucho gusto**

**Eras una chica más**

**Después de cinco minutos**

**Ya eras alguien especial**

**Sin hablarme**

**Sin tocarme**

**Algo dentro se encendió**

**En tus ojos se hacía tarde**

**Y me olvidaba del reloj **

Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto, por volver a ver a ese hombre mitad bestia que le había robado el corazón, y su duda era ¿estará del otro lado esperándome?, sin saber cómo ni cuándo se lanzó hacia el vacío del pozo anhelando que del otro lado estuviera esperándola su amado inuyasha, de repente sus ojos visualizaron el cielo anunciándole que efectivamente había atravesado el pozo, pero la luz fue obstruida por una mano con garras, sabiendo de quién era no lo pensó dos veces y la tomó con fuerza, sien impulsada por esta hacia la salida del pozo, al salir se encontró con un par de ojos ámbares que la capturaron de inmediato  
Kagome: Lo siento inuyasha me tarde demasiado  
Inuyasha: Kagome, tonta ¿por qué tardaste tanto?(colocándola con cuidado en el suelo para abrazarla siendo correspondido de inmediato por ella)

Por fin la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos, cuanto había extrañado su calor, su aroma, todo en ella lo volvía loco, quería hacerla suya en ese mismo instante pero…  
Shippo: Kagome!  
Sango: Kagome  
Miroku: Cuanto tiempo señorita kagome  
Kagome: Cuanto tiempo monje miroku, sango, shippo. Yo… he regresado

**Estos días**

**A tu lado**

**Me enseñaron que en verdad**

**No hay tiempo determinado**

**Para comenzar a amar**

Estaba tan feliz por fin después de tres largos años había regresado al lado de su inuyasha y de sus amigos, le costó un poco acostumbrarse a asa época pero todo valía la pena mientras estuviera el lado de inuyasha, desde que había llegado se había comportado más atento y comprensivo, tanto que todos los días le llevaba un ramo de flores diferentes y trataba de sorprenderla con cualquier buena acción que era recompensada con un beso de ella

Inuyasha era el hombre más feliz del mundo ya que su kagome había regresado con él y ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, siempre trataba de ser detallista llevándole flores diferentes todos los días y claro recibiendo como una muy buena recompensa un beso en la mejilla de su kagome, ahora tenía que dar el siguiente paso…. pedirle ser su compañera

**Siento algo tan profundo**

**Que no tiene explicación**

**No hay razón**

**Ni lógica en mi corazón**

**Entra en mi vida**

**Te abro la puerta**

**Sé que en tus brazos**

**Ya no habrá noches desiertas**

**Entra en mi vida**

**Yo te lo ruego**

**Te comencé por extrañar**

Pero empecé a necesitarte luego  
Inuyasha: Kagome  
Kagome: Si  
Inuyasha: Necesito decirte algo  
Kagome: Que sucede  
Inuyasha: Es algo difícil  
Kagome: Solo dímelo  
Inuyasha: Esta bien te lo diré, esta noche  
Kagome: Pero todavía falta  
Inuyasha: Solo espera un poco  
Kagome: Faltan dos horas  
Inuyasha: Tiempo suficiente para preparar tu sorpresa  
Kagome:¡Una sorpresa! (Grito eufóricamente)  
Inuyasha: Si, pero baja la voz  
Kagome: Si lo siento,¿ y qué es?  
Inuyasha: Si te lo digiera ya no sería sorpresa verdad  
Kagome: Inuyasha(Haciendo un puchero)  
Inuyasha: Solo espérame esta noche en el árbol sagrado  
Kagome: Esta bien(dándose la vuelta para irse a la casa de la anciana Kaede pero es detenida un brazo)  
Inuyasha:¿No se te olvida algo?(Kagome sonríe)  
Kagome: Cierra los ojos  
Inuyasha asiente y cumple su pedido, de repente siente como las manos de kagome se posan un sus mejillas y le susurra al oído  
Kagome: Te lo daré en la noche  
Inuyasha:¿Qué?  
Kagome: Será parte de la sorpresa(sonriendo victoriosa y marchándose a la casa de la anciana kaede )  
Inuyasha solo se queda de pie viendo como su kagome se va quedándose frustrado al no haber recibido un beso de su kagome, ¿que acaso no sabía que eso era una tortura para él?, pero obtendría una mayor recompensa esta noche al probar otra vez sus labios

**Buenas noches**

**Mucho gusto**

**Ya no existe nadie más**

**Después de este tiempo juntos**

**No puedo volver atrás**

**Tú me hablaste**

**Me tocaste**

**Y te volviste mi ilusión**

**Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón**

**Entra en mi vida**

**Te abro la puerta**

**Sé que en tus brazos**

Y**a no habrá noches desiertas**

**Entra en mi vida**

**Yo te lo ruego**

**Te comencé por extrañar**

**Pero empecé a necesitarte luego**

La noche hiso acto de presencia y kagome estaba sentada al pie del árbol sagrado esperando a inuyasha, cuando sintió como una prenda caía en sus hombros  
Inuyasha: La noche es fría y no queremos que te enfermes ¿verdad?  
Kagome: Inuyasha  
Inuyasha le tiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse cosa que ella no rechaza, al tener su apretón de manos inuyasha toma un poco más de impulso cargando a kagome estilo nupcial, kagome se sonroja y lo mira a los ojos  
Inuyasha: Tu sorpresa está un poco lejos  
Kagome asiente con la cabeza e inuyasha emprende el viaje hacia la sorpresa de su kagome, después de un rato de correr kagome escucha la voz de inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Ya llegamos  
Kagome es depositada lenta y cuidadosamente en el suelo y se asombra al ver el hermoso paisaje que presencian sus ojos  
Kagome: Inuyasha esto es hermoso  
Inuyasha: No tanto como tu(Kagome se sonroja)  
Kagome: Y…Cuál es mi sorpresa  
Inuyasha: Kagome, desde el día en que volviste he estado pensando en esto y estoy seguro de que tú eres la indicada  
Kagome: Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Kagome ¿quieres ser mi compañera?  
Kagome: Si, si quiero serlo (Abrazándolo efusivamente con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos)  
Inuyasha: Kagome no sabes cuánto te amo  
Inuyasha y kagome se separan un poco para verse a los ojos, lentamente ambos se acercan y rosan sus labios en un primer contacto recibiendo corrientes eléctricas que les recorren todo el cuerpo.

**Entra en mis horas**

**Sálvame ahora**

**Abre tus brazos fuerte**

**Y déjame entrar**

**Entra en mi vida**

**Te abro la puerta**

**Sé que en tus brazos**

Y**a no habrá noches desiertas**

**Entra en mi vida**

**Yo te lo ruego**

**Te comencé por extrañar**

**Pero empecé a necesitarte luego**

Por fin la decisión estaba tomada, inuyasha y kagome se unirían en cuerpo y alma para ser uno sólo


	3. Tu ya eres cosa del pasado

Tú ya eres cosa del pasado

Flash back  
Kikyo: Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Kikyo ¿para qué me has llamado?  
Kikyo: Te he llamado para decirte que debemos tomar caminos diferentes  
Inuyasha: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Kikyo: Que ya no nos volveremos a ver(dándole la espalda)  
Inuyasha: Pero kikyo (estirando su mano para tratar de alcanzarla)  
Kikyo: Asta nunca inuyasha( siendo elevada por sus serpientes caza-almas)  
Inuyasha: kikyooooooooooooo(viendo cómo se alejaba)  
Fin Flash Back  
Inuyasha quien se encontraba recostado en las ramas más altas del goshimboku abrió sus ojos estrepitosamente al recordar esa conversación con kikyo  
Inuyasha: Eso no importa, ya está decidido  
Diciendo esto se dispuso a dormir, el amanecer se alzó trayendo con el un nuevo día, un día muy especial para dos seres pre-destinados, ya que hoy sería su boda. Kagome se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana kaede junto con su propietaria y sango quienes la ayudaban a prepararse para su boda  
Sango: Ya estas lista kagome  
Kagome: ¿Tu lo crees?  
Kaede: Claro que sí, estas hermosa  
Kagome: Gracias  
Sango: Ya verás que todo saldrá bien  
Kagome: Eso espero  
Kagome se encontraba inquieta, algo no estaba bien, presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir... Mientras tanto inuyasha se encontraba esperando a kagome en compañía de miroku y shippo  
Inuyasha: ¿Por qué tardaran tanto?  
Miroku: Paciencia inuyasha, paciencia  
Shippo: ¡Miren allá vienen!  
Inuyasha y miroku dirigen su mirada hacia kagome quien en ese momento se acercaba a ellos, al llegar junto al lado de inuyasha la ceremonia dio inicio. Justo cuando estaba llegando el momento del " sí, acepto" el cielo se tornó gris y del cielo se abrió un agujero de donde descendió kikyo hasta estar cara a cara con inuyasha  
Kikyo: Inuyasha he regresado (abrazándolo)

**Tal parece**

**Que ya se te olvido que fuiste tu**

**La que dio el primer paso para irse**

**La que tuvo aquella brillante idea**

**Que nuestro amor tenía que morirse**

Inuyasha: ¿A qué has venido?( separándose bruscamente de ella con un aire sombrío)  
Kikyo: Sé que estas molesto por que te dejé solo pero estoy dispuesta a recompensar tu soledad

**Tal parece que ahora ya cambiaste de opinión y quieres**

**Remediar lo sucedido diciendo que no puedes olvidarme **

**Lo** **siento mucho pero no es tan fácil**

Inuyasha: No necesito que me hagas favores kikyo (sin cambiar su semblante)  
Kikyo: Inuyasha ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque me hablas así?

**Que has creído**

**Que después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado **

**Estaría como un tono esperando**

**No mi amor las circunstancias han cambiado**

Kagome al borde de las lágrimas veía atónita la escena y se preguntaba ¿por qué?, ¿por qué kikyo tuvo que regresar a este mundo?  
Inuyasha: No niego que en un principio el estar sin tu presencia me devastó hasta hacerme caer en un abismo oscuro del cual no encontraba salida pero...(acercándose a kagome) antes de que mi tristeza me consumiera por completo, conocí a kagome (tomándola de la mano)

**Ya no estoy solo**

**Mi corazón se ha enamorado nuevamente**

**No me interesa en lo mas mínimo volver a ti**

**Ahora mi cuerpo a otra mujer le pertenece **

**No te deseo**

**Mi sed de amar la he saciado en otros brazos**

**Con ella soy feliz por si no lo has notado**

Kagome miraba expectante los ojos de inuyasha esperando sus siguientes palabras  
Inuyasha: Ella me devolvió las ganas de vivir, ella me enseño a vivir la vida, a levantarme a pesar de lo duras que sean las situaciones, a nunca rendirme y lo más importante...me enseño que es el amor  
Kikyo: No... (Mirando expectante la declaración de inuyasha)  
Inuyasha: Ella me enseñó a amar y a ser amado, a arriesgarlo todo por esa persona a la que amas con tal de que este bien

**Están ilógico que pienses que te extraño**

Kikyo: No eso no puede ser posible tú me prometiste que viviríamos juntos  
Inuyasha: Si y por eso trate de vengar tu muerte pero ya no queda nada mas que hacer kikyo tu...

**Tú ya eres cosa del pasado**

Diciendo eso kikyo fue levantada y llevada al cielo por sus serpientes caza-almas  
Kagome: ¿Eso es cierto inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Claro que es cierto, yo te amo a ti  
Kagome: Inuyasha..  
Inuyasha toma gentilmente la cara de kagome y le deposita un beso lleno de ternura y amor demostrándole en este lo que sentía por ella


	4. El tierno se fue

El tierno se fue

La luna llena iluminaba la hermosa fiesta que había dado lugar hoy, la boda de inuyasha y kagome, todos se la pasaron de lo mejor pero kagome estaba ansiosa de que todo terminara ya que inuyasha le esperaba en el árbol sagrado, aun recordaba sus palabras

**Hoy te voy a decir, la verdad de mí **

**Que no soy quien crees **

Flash back

Inuyasha: Te espero en el árbol sagrado... te espera una sorpresa que jamás olvidarás (diciéndole al oído)

Fin flash back

De tan sólo recordarlo sintió como se estremecía, y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas todos se despidieron de ella, kagome al ver a todos sus amigos y aldeanos partir hacia sus casas se dirigió hacia el árbol sagrado

**Que en la intimidad, soy un animal **

**Que no sabe entender **

Inuyasha: Tardaste mucho  
Kagome: Gomene inuyasha

Inuyasha: Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y es momento de darte tu sorpresa

**Ya no me va a importar **

**Si mancho la cama **

**Con mi intensidad **

Inuyasha cargó a kagome estilo nupcial y la llevó a un lugar desconocido para ella, kagome, extrañada por la voz de inuyasha ya que cuando éste le habló su voz fue un poco más ronca y más sensual y por extraño que le pareciera eso hiso que su cuerpo reaccionara con un estremecimiento que no le importó disimular

**Si no tienes ganas te voy a meter**

**La idea de lo que te quiero hacer**

Después de un rato inuyasha bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse en un claro iluminado por la luna llena, cuidadosamente deposito a kagome en el pasto, kagome al ver su entorno extendió una enorme sonrisa a lo largo de su cara

**Porque mi cuerpo se quema de tanta pasión **

**Quien borre en mi mente la imaginación **

Kagome: Inuyasha esto... esto es hermoso  
Inuyasha: Si...(ronco)  
Kagome:¿Inuyasha que sucede?  
Inuyasha: Kag...ome  
Kagome, al mirar a inuyasha se sorprende al ver que se estaba transformando, sus ojos se habían hecho rojos, y ya eran apreciables las marcas en sus mejillas de color violeta, kagome se asustó un poco pero de repente vió como inuyasha la miraba de pies a cabeza

**Ahorita te aclaro que el tierno se fue**

Kagome: Inu...inuyasha ¿Estás bien? (asustada)  
Inuyasha: Mejor que nunca (mirándola a los ojos)  
Inuyasha en un movimiento rápido saltó sobre kagome haciendo que los dos cayeran al suave pasto, inuyasha arriba de kagome sólo podía escuchar esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía:  
Inuyasha: _"Márcala, hazla tuya, ahora, este es el momento"_  
Y éste decidió obedecer lo que le decía

**Pienso en desnudarte, y te la voy a pasar**

**Por tu pecho, tu espalda y de pronto hacer **

**Que grites mi nombre una y otra vez **

**Llevarme tus labios de mis pies a mi cara **

**Detenerte en el medio **

Kagome: Inu...yasha, pero que...  
Inuyasha: Kagome... no sabes todo lo que he estado esperando para hacerte mía..., en todo este tiempo sólo he podido pensar en hacerte mía una y otra vez... (ronco y sensual)  
Kagome: Inuyasha, sólo te pido una cosa  
Inuyasha: Que deseas  
Kagome: Has que dure toda la noche

**Y me des una maaaa…nera, distinta de querer **

**Ponerte la mano donde sabes bien **

**Seré una bestia que sin respetar **

**Tomare tu cintura y te daré por **

**Detrás de tu cuello, morderte hasta hacerte llorar **

Inuyasha, teniendo total aprobación por parte de kagome comenzó el ritual de dos amantes entregándose en cuerpo, mente y alma, casi desesperado desanudó al nudo del kimono de kagome, después se dirigió hacia la cara de ella y quien tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación, inuyasha besó su frente, sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios, inuyasha introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca de kagome quien lo recibió gustosa, y al instante comenzó una lucha de lenguas frenéticas buscando conocer hasta el más oscuro rincón bucal de ambos, y mientras se besaban inuyasha aprovechó para que sus manos se ocuparan que quitarle el kimono lentamente a kagome, hasta que lo consiguió

**Que rasguñes mi espalda y me digas que ya**

**Que te duele hasta el alma y no puedes más **

**Mientras gravo un video así, con mi celular.. **

Kagome soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de inuyasha recorrer su cuerpo hasta toparse con sus senos, los masajeo con ambas manos haciendo que ella liberara constantes gemidos de placer que eran música para los oídos de inuyasha, quien rompió con el beso para dirigir su total atención a los senos de kagome, lentamente introdujo uno en su boca mientras que el otro era acariciado por la mano libre de inuyasha, kagome aprovechó el momento para quitarle el ahori rojo a inuyasha, después el blanco quedando sólo con su hakama, justo cuando comenzaba a desanudarla inuyasha decidió que era el momento de cambiar de posición quedando kagome arriba

**Porque mi cuerpo se quema de tanta pasión **

**Que borre en mi mente la imaginación **

**Ahorita te aclaro, que el tierno se fue **

**Pienso en desnudarte, y te la voy a pasar **

**Por tu pecho, tu espalda y de pronto hacer **

Inuyasha: Muéstrame... lo que puedes hacer... pequeña (excitado)  
Kagome se recostó lentamente en el pecho de inuyasha y lo besó en los labios, después descendió lentamente y comenzó a besar el pecho de inuyasha, hasta toparse con los pezones de este y comenzó a succionarlo, inuyasha liberaba gemidos uno tras otro, kagome siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al nudo de la hakama de inuyasha y sin pensarlo dos segundos la desató, lentamente le retiró el hakama y fue entonces cuando vio lo grande que era el miembro de inuyasha, con algo de temor lo tomó con su mano haciendo que inuyasha soltara un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, entonces kagome comprendió que en realidad lo estaba gozando así que comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, fue entonces que inuyasha cambió de posición quedando el arriba de kagome  
Inuyasha: Mi turno

**Que grites mi nombre una y otra vez **

**Llevarme tus labios de mis pies a mi cara **

**Detenerte en el medio **

**Y me des una maaaa..nera, distinta de querer **

**Ponerte la mano donde sabes bien **

**Seré una bestia que sin respetar **

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia el centro de kagome quien le recibió con una oleada de su placer, y como si de un dulce se tratara inuyasha comenzó a saborear el dulce néctar de su kagome, ella estuvo apunto de alcanzar lo que suponía era el orgasmo pero inuyasha se detuvo dirigiéndose hacia la boca de kagome arrancándole un beso en el cual kagome pudo saber cuál era su sabor, inuyasha terminó lentamente con el beso y la miró a los ojos, kagome supo que ya era el momento y sonrió dando a entender que ya estaba lista, inuyasha se frotó instintivamente en la entrada de kagome y se introdujo lentamente, hasta aniquilar a aquella tela que la hacía virgen, kagome enterró sus uñas en la espalda de inuyasha al sentirlo en su interior, entonces inuyasha captó el olor a sangre que provenía de kagome, se tensó pero kagome lo relajo acariciándole la espalda lentamente, acariciando las marcas que le había provocado el haber enterrado sus uñas

**Tomare tu cintura y te daré por **

**Detrás de tu cuello, morderte hasta hacerte llorar **

**Que rasguñes mi espalda y me digas que ya **

**Que te duele hasta el alma y no puedes más **

**Mientras gravo un video así, con mi celular.. **

**Con mi celular….**

Cuando kagome sintió que el dolor empezaba a desaparecer inició con el movimiento de caderas, inuyasha al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de kagome tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a darle largas y duras estocadas que pronto se volvieron cortas y frenéticas, el placer los estaba consumiendo por completo, ambos sentían que el final se acercaba y cuando llegaron al clímax inuyasha soltó un bestial rugido seguido por el grito de kagome y fue entonces cuando inuyasha enterró sus colmillos en el níveo cuello de kagome, marcándola como suya, al instante inuyasha se derrumbó a un lado de kagome quien con mucho esfuerzo se recostó en el pecho de inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Te amo kagome  
Kagome: Te amo  
Diciendo esto ambos cayeron en un plácido sueño sabiendo que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos para siempre


	5. Me enamore de ti

Me enamoré de ti

Despertó sintiéndola entre sus brazos y sonrió al recordar lo que horas atrás habían hecho juntos, habían hecho el amor, abrió los ojos y la vió dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, su pequeño ángel que se había preocupado por el en inmensas ocasiones

**Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza**

Acarició su rostro y ordenó su cabello como tantas veces la había visto hacerlo y sin más preámbulos su pequeño ángel despertó, abrió sus ojos y lo observó, le dedico una tierna sonrisa que lo conmovió hasta el alma

Inuyasha: Buenos días

Kagome: Buenos días (sonriendo)

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kagome: Mejor que nunca, ¿qué horas son?

Inuyasha: Aún no amanece

Kagome se levantó y miró a inuyasha

Kagome: ¿Podemos ir a ver el amanecer?

Inuyasha: ¿Estas segura de querer ir así a ver el amanecer?

Por primera vez Kagome se dió cuenta de su desnudez, inuyasha sólo se deleitaba con su escultural cuerpo, kagome se cubrió con sus brazos, cosa que disgustó al hanyou

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué te cubres?

Kagome: No quiero que me veas desnuda

Inuyasha: No tiene que ser un secreto después de lo que paso anoche (seductor)

Inuyasha se levantó y buscó su ahori rojo, al encontrarlo se dirigió hacia kagome por la espalda y le colocó el ahori, buscó sus pantalones y se los colocó, kagome veía el espectáculo muy entretenida

Inuyasha: ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Kagome: No... No te estaba observando (sonrojada)

Inuyasha se acercó a ella por la espalda, la abrazó y le dijo al oído

Inuyasha: Que lástima

Inuyasha cargó a kagome estilo nupcial y la llevó a la rama más alta del goshimboku, se sentó el dándole la espalda al tronco y colocó a kagome enfrente de él, la abrazó de la cintura mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho y ambos vieron el hermoso amanecer, mientras lo hacían inuyasha no pudo evitar recordar su primer beso

Flash back

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: Inuyasha (con lágrimas en los ojos)

Inuyasha y kagome se abrazaron, se alejaron sólo para verse a los ojos y ambos se besaron demostrando todo lo que sentían por el otro

Fin flash back

Kagome: Inuyasha... inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome: Te fuiste a la luna

Inuyasha: Perdón estaba un poco distraído, como sea ¿no tienes hambre?

Kagome: Un poco ¿y tú?

Inuyasha: También tengo hambre, te dejaré en casa y buscaré algo para desayunar

Kagome: Esta bien

Inuyasha con kagome en brazos se dirigió a su cabaña

Inuyasha: Tú has la fogata yo buscaré la comida

Kagome: Bien

Inuyasha se dirigió al claro y para su buena suerte había algunos peces en él

Inuyasha: Vengan con papá

Después de un rato inuyasha ya contaba con peces como para todo el día, cuando se dirigía a la cabaña se le pasó algo por la mente...

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, kagome encendió la fogata...

Kagome: _¿Por qué tardará tanto inuyasha?_

Kagome se dirigió a la entrada de la cabaña, miró hacia el claro pero no había nadie, dio un suspiro

Inuyasha: ¿Suspirando por mí?

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿dónde estabas?

Inuyasha: Estaba buscando algo

Inuyasha le dió los peces a kagome y ésta los acercó a la fogata para que se asaran

Kagome: ¿Y qué estabas buscando?

Kagome estaba de frente mirando hacia la fogata cuando de repente sintió algo detrás de su oreja, dirigió su mano hacia ese lugar y sintió algo, lo tomó y lo atrajo hacia su vista

Kagome: Inuyasha es hermosa

Kagome tenía entre sus manos una hermosa rosa roja, se dio la vuelta y miró a inuyasha, no conocía esta faceta de su inuyasha pero le agradaba

Inuyasha: ¿Te gusta?

Kagome: ¡Me encanta!

**Has alimentando el amor de mi alma**

Inuyasha observó como kagome tenía su particular mirada de niña emocionada con algo nuevo, kagome lo notó

Kagome: ¿Qué observas?

Inuyasha: Tu cara de niña emocionada

Kagome: ¡Ya no soy una niña!

Inuyasha: Esta bien, pero tú eres mi pequeña

Diciendo esto inuyasha le robó un beso a kagome, kagome se quedó impresionada por su acto pero enseguida correspondió al beso

Kagome: Los peces están listos

Tenía su respiración agitada, inuyasha se separó lentamente de ella y observó como kagome le servía en un plato su pescado al momento que ella se sentaba junto con él, inuyasha fue el primero en comenzar a comer, kagome observo como inuyasha comía como un perito lo cual le causó risa, cosa que el hanyou notó

Inuyasha: ¿De qué te ríes?

Kagome: De como comes

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?

Kagome: Comes como un cachorro

Inuyasha: Así

Kagome miró a inuyasha, sus ojos tenían un tinte de diversión

Inuyasha: Será mejor que te disculpes o...

Kagome: O que... (Retándolo)

Inuyasha: O te ira muy mal

Kagome: Primero tendrás que atraparme

Inuyasha: Bien y para que veas que soy bueno te daré 10 minutos de ventaja

Kagome al oír eso comenzó una carrera frenética para que el hanyou no la alcanzara, inuyasha sólo la vió partir, al pasar diez minutos exactos inuyasha se preparó para perseguir a kagome

Inuyasha: ¡Lista o no aquí voy!

Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el aroma de kagome, eso le daba algo de ventaja, además ella no pudo ir tan lejos en diez minutos ¿o sí?, inuyasha seguía el aroma de kagome, valla que había recorrido bastante, la aldea de la anciana kaede la habían pasado hacía más de media hora y todavía no la encontraba, pero algo le llamó la atención, el olor de kagome lentamente se fue mesclando con los olores de flores exóticas, sin duda alguna se había metido en algún campo de flores donde sería difícil detectarla, al llegar al campo subió a la rama de un árbol, divisó todo a su alrededor y de repente dió con ella, inuyasha saltó de rama en rama hasta posicionarse cerca de ella

Inuyasha: ¡Te encontré!

Inuyasha saltó encima de kagome, giraron un poco pero al final kagome estaba en el regazo de inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¿Lista para arrepentirte? (jugando)

Kagome: Jamás

Inuyasha: Creo que tomaré medidas drásticas

Inuyasha tomó a kagome en sus brazos y la colocó contra un árbol

Kagome: ¿Qué... que piensas hacer?

Inuyasha: Esto

Inuyasha le dió un de los más suaves y tiernos besos a kagome

Kagome: Te amo

Inuyasha: Te amo

Kagome: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Inuyasha: Ven, te llevaré a un lugar especial

Inuyasha tomó a kagome estilo nupcial y comenzó a correr entre el bosque mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que él y kagome habían compartido juntos...

Flash back

Kagome: Perdón, ¿te desperté inuyasha?

Inuyasha: No, kagome... ¿por qué tú estabas llorando?

Kagome: Te refieres a eso... pensé que ibas a morir

Inuyasha: ¿Acaso estabas llorando por mí?, ¿puedo recostarme en tus piernas?

Fin flash back

Esa fue la primera luna nueva que habían pasado juntos

**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**

**¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?**

Todavía recordaba ese momento en el que le dijo que olía bien, no estaba tan consiente del todo pero no era como para mentir, y después de tantas y tantas cosas que pasaron juntos hasta ahora se preguntaba, ¿por qué no le confesó sus sentimientos antes?

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**

**Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**

**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.**

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**

**Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...**

**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**

**"me enamoré de ti"**

**Me enamoré de ti...**

Estaba seguro que ella los hubiera correspondido pero el único motivo que se le ocurría por el cual no podía expresarse bien con kagome era el haberse enamorado de kikyo y que después se terminaran odiando, y todo por el maldito de naraku, pero aunque le pareciera mal eso había tenido algo de bien, ya que si kikyo no lo hubiera flechado en el goshimboku tal vez jamás hubiera sabido de la existencia de kagome

**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo soñaba**

Desde el momento en que la vió sintió una fuerte necesidad de estar al lado de ella fuera en su época o en la época de ella

**Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...**

Y aún no lograba comprender como había vivido tantos años sin estar con ella

**Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**

**¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?**

Ya casi iba a oscurecer cuando inuyasha se detuvo en una montaña, kagome se bajó de él y observó desde la montaña todo el paisaje

Kagome: Es maravilloso

Inuyasha: Llegamos justo a tiempo

Kagome: Para que

Inuyasha: Para ver el atardecer

Inuyasha y kagome se sentaron en el pasto, kagome se recargo en el hombro de inuyasha y este le pasó un brazo por sus hombros

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**

**Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**

**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...**

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**

**Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...**

**Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...**

**"me enamoré de ti "...**

Ambos vieron el atardecer juntos, cuando el espectáculo acabó inuyasha dirigió una mirada a su kagome quien se encontraba dormida, era tan hermosa y frágil que le conmovió el corazón, inuyasha tomó a kagome entra sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió hacia su cabaña, teniendo en mente que mientras kagome exista el jamás volverá a estar sólo y él se encargaría personalmente de que todos los días de su kagome se llenaran de sonrisas y alegrías inolvidables

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**

**Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...**

**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...**

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**

**Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos... **


End file.
